The present invention relates to multi-use furniture items and more particularly to a convertible table system that includes two identical leg assemblies and a table top assembly; each leg assembly including two leg member connected at right angles such that the leg members are oriented at a ninety degree angle with respect to each other, each leg member including an elongated long leg portion rigidly connected between two parallel oriented short leg portions; each short leg portion of each leg member being connected to a separate short leg portion of the other leg member such that the long leg portion of each leg member is oriented in parallel with the long leg portion of the other leg member; the table top assembly having a planar top surface and a bottom surface provided with parallel channels therein for receiving one of the long leg portions of each of the two leg assemblies to support the table top in a coffee table configuration and a pair of right angled channels formed therein with the vertex of each right angle channel oriented toward the vertex of the other right angled channel such that two connected short leg portions of each leg assembly are positionable within each right angled channel to support the table top in a kitchen table configuration.
Many individuals with limited living space find themselves with insufficient seating facilities when guests are present. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have a convertible table system that allowed them to use the table in coffee table configuration and then rapidly converted into a kitchen table configuration to provide additional dining facilities for guests.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a convertible table system that includes two identical leg assemblies and a table top assembly; each leg assembly including two leg member connected at right angles such that the leg members are oriented at a ninety degree angle with respect to each other, each leg member including an elongated long leg portion rigidly connected between two parallel oriented short leg portions; each short leg portion of each leg member being connected to a separate short leg portion of the other leg member such that the long leg portion of each leg member is oriented in parallel with the long leg portion of the other leg member; the table top assembly having a planar top surface and a bottom surface provided with parallel channels therein for receiving one of the long leg portions of each of the two leg assemblies to support the table top in a coffee table configuration and a pair of right angled channels formed therein with the vertex of each right angle channel oriented toward the vertex of the other right angled channel such that two connected short leg portions of each leg assembly are positionable within each right angled channel to support the table top in a kitchen table configuration.
Accordingly, a convertible table system is provided. The convertible table system includes two identical leg assemblies and a table top assembly; each leg assembly including two leg member connected at right angles such that the leg members are oriented at a ninety degree angle with respect to each other, each leg member including an elongated long leg portion rigidly connected between two parallel oriented short leg portions; each short leg portion of each leg member being connected to a separate short leg portion of the other leg member such that the long leg portion of each leg member is oriented in parallel with the long leg portion of the other leg member; the table top assembly having a planar top surface and a bottom surface provided with parallel channels therein for receiving one of the long leg portions of each of the two leg assemblies to support the table top in a coffee table configuration and a pair of right angled channels formed therein with the vertex of each right angle channel oriented toward the vertex of the other right angled channel such that two connected short leg portions of each leg assembly are positionable within each right angled channel to support the table top in a kitchen table configuration.